


The Cat

by Imoutofhere27



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcholism, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lots of Angst, Married Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, This Is STUPID, This is a crack fic now, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoutofhere27/pseuds/Imoutofhere27
Summary: Roxanne smith becomes The Cat.The thing is there's already a cat in Gotham.How will these two cats meet.Will they get along or will they become enemies.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, peeps this is like my first time writing something on ao3 so pls bare with me.I didn't edit anything so don't expect it to have perfect grammar.Also I suck at tagging.

I'm the Cat.Im not Catwoman,I'm my own person.Im a speedster but I'm not the Flash.I have super strength but I'm not Superman.I fight to protect Gotham. I know Batman lives in this city but he can't fight all the criminals. I know the batfamily exists but there are too many criminals in this city.So I'm here to help. I've been training to become better.I have spawned my own suit and I have the tech to fight criminal scum.

But without the suit I'm known as Roxanne Smith.Im a working student. I'm a part time wrestler and I'm working towards a degree in psychology.Not a lot of people know me.Some might say I'm a loner but I'm not.There's just too many toxic people that have hurt me and left me behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne bumps into Catwoman when she was on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 2 of The cat.Im also going to post chapter 2 of my She ra fic as well.

I'm on a hunt for crime.There's always crime in this city, that's why it so dark.I run back and forth to find any criminal activity.But something or someone stopped me.I saw another person in a cat suit jumping from building to building. 

I ran up the building and tackled the person to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" 

"Oh a fangirl is attacking me."

"I am not a fangirl, I'm the cat who are you?"

"Well I'm Catwoman, someone you should've known before you went and stole my gimmick."

"I'm trying to rid this city of crime and you are a criminal ."

"Sorry fangirl, but I'm not a criminal anymore."

Catwoman jumped off the building and disappeared,I tried following her but she wasn't there anymore. It seemed like she took care of things.Why do people always steal everything from me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Roxanne's life outside of being a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a bit since I've updated my fics.I just needed to take a tiny break because I realized that I wasn't in the right headspace to write more.So were back to the normal schedule where I post every 2 days.But I have summer school in 2 weeks so the schedule will change and I will post my updates for my fics once a week.Perferably Fridays.

I woke up feeling drowsy. I honestly didn't know what to think of my encounter with Catwoman.The woman that I stole from.

I didn't like waking up early, luckily for me, my job was at night.

Tomorrow I had to train both at home and at the gym.But tonight I had a match.

I wasn't the best wrestler but I'm not the worst either. I'm very charismatic so my mic skills are very good.I have to work on my ring skills tho.

.....................................................................................

Hours past and I pulled up in a parking lot.

I got my ring gear and headed for the locker room.

I didn't really talk to other people. So I decided to wave at people who did acknowledge that I existed.

I got into my ring gear and waited till I was able to make my entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I write short chapters. But I just prefer short chapters because it's hard to read long chapters. But that's just me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you can't sleep at night.Also I changed the rating to mature cause of the mention of alchohol .

The match was grueling.Roxanne had a bunch of spots that caused her to have bruises.She didn't win this time but she still got money. 

She went to the trainers room to get checked up on.It seemd like her body had suffered a lot of gashes and her arm was swelling. 

The match she has wasn't a normal match. 

She knows she will heal eventually but it still hurts.Everything hurts.

....................................................................................

She wasn't feeling okay, so she got a bottle of wine.She poured a glass.

Her life wasn't the best.Everything is a mess.

Before she knew it she was too drunk to stand, so she slept on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I like writing angst.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful memories of Roxanne's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions abuse so if you get triggered because of past abuse or if you feel uncomfortable reading stuff with mentions of abuse you can skip this chapter.Writing this chapter was hard.

Roxanne and her girlfriend were sitting on the couch together cuddling each other.

Roxanne really did love her but she was also afraid of her.She's afraid of doing something wrong.

Roxanne moved towards the bowl of popcorn.Nelly punched her arm.Her arm started to bruise. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I told you not to eat the popcorn, eat when I tell you to eat."

"But I'm hungry."

Nelly slapped Roxanne and punched her in the gut.

"I said you only eat when I tell you to eat!"

Roxanne whispered and kept mumbling apologies toward Nelly.

Nelly grabbed her and threw her into the bedroom. Locked the door.

"You stay in there until you've learned to listen to me."

Roxanne had tears in her eyes.She called out to Nelly to let her out and she kept saying sorry.But sorry wasn't enough for her.Roxanne continued to convince herself that she was doing this out of love.But this wasn't love it was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abuse is not okay and no one should be suffering through this.All of us deserve happiness.All of the peeps reading this fic are worth it and if you need help seek the help that you need.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the bat family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way less angsty and dark than the last one but there's still some type of angst.

Bruce Wayne was sitting on his luxurious couch reading a newspaper article.His wife, Selena was sitting on his lap enjoying his company.

"That girl I encountered was pretty interesting, although I will admit I'm pissed that she stole my gimmick."

"You shouldn't be pissed."

"Why is that?"

"You have more experience than her."

"Definitely. "

Selena kissed Bruce on his lips.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"What is it Dick?"

"Joker is on the loose again."

"Of course he is."

"Can I come this time, I'm bored." 

Damian was behind Dick.

"You can't, your still grounded Damian."

"I had him father."

"You would've died."

"I'm going wether you want me to or not.

Damian left the room.

"Let's get to work Dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for people who like Damian but I can't stand him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Bat family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that I switched from first person to third person so I may have to edit this fic.I have summer school this week so I'm going to post chapters for this fic on Saturdays.Also a reminder my She ra fic is on Hiatus because of the whole Adora leaving/staying in the Horde issue.
> 
> Discord server: https://discord.gg/GWf6XGd

Bruce and Dick suit up. 

"So what's the plan?"

"You take out his goons and I take Joker."

"Same old plan I guess."

Both of them hop into the batmobile without knowing Damian was in it.

..................................................................................

The Joker's hideout was in an abandoned theme park. 

"Go I'll try to find him."

Nightwing goes inside and shuts down all the goons while Batman looks for the Joker only to be shocked from electrocution.

"HA HA HA HA BATS, YOU FELL FOR MY LITTLE TRAP I SET UP"

Batman threw a batarang at him

While Joker was distracted, Damian stabbed the clown's shoulder.

"Robin!What are you doing here."

"Father I just wanted to take revenge for what did to me."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA, LITTLE BOY WONDER TRYING TO STEAL HIS FATHER'S THUNDER"

All of a sudden the room was filled with joker toxin.Both Batman and Robin were prepared.

While no one was looking Nightwing got behind the clown and hand cuffed him.

"Come on, let's ship this clown back to Arkham."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gets into more trouble and the Joker escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a chapter on my computer lol. So I realized that I won't be able to post on Saturdays, so expect updates on Sunday's instead.

"Damian I told you to stay here but you didn't!"

"I was just trying to prove myself father."

Bruce facepalms. 

"Uhh Bruce the Joker escaped Arkham again."

"I'll get there myself."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes Dick I can handle myself."  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ha ha ha ha ha looks like someone has beat you to it bats!"

Batman looks to his left to find The Cat running and tackling the Joker to the ground as he laugh maniacally. 

The Cat beats the Joker up with 5 upper cuts.

"Enough!"

"Just making sure the clown gets what he deserves."

"Don't kill him."

"Relax Batman I'm not going to kill him,I'm just beating him up so he knows what pain feels like."

"Here you go."

And just like that The Cat vanishes into a pile of blue electricity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne meets Dick Grayson and also more complicated feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peeps, Im sorry for not updating in a while because of school and a trip.Im officially done summer school so I could finally update my fics. So you guys will be getting two chapters for this fic and my she ra fic. That's right,you are not hallucinating Im actually updating it.Also were back to the every 2 days schedule until school starts.So the next time i'll post would be Tuesday.

"Ugh I keep running into the bat family."

I kept thinking about last night. And I'm totally screwed because I have class tomorrow. Who needs sleep.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As usual class dragged on slowly.I'm lucky that I actually like this course or else I would of slept.

After class I headed straight for the bus.

I had to train for a bit.

"Hey I'm new here are you the owner of this building?"

"Um no, You could talk to Russel over there." I pointed towards him.

Somehow this guy looks familiar.

After a few minutes the guy reappeared again.

"By the way , I'm Dick , it's nice to meet you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys get annoyed that I keep switching in between first person and third person you don't have to continue reading this fic lol.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman tells Nightwing to speak with The Cat as his civilian Identity.Batman knows who she really is.He also invites Red hood over and asks him to fight the Cat so he could observe how she fights.

Batman was in the Bat cave typing something up. On Screen was a young lady named Roxanne Smith , age 22 currently studying psychology and is a wrestler at a local wrestling school.

"Hey Alfred, call Dick."

"Yes, Master Bruce."

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Yes,Batman." Nightwing said as he walked over to Batman.

"Dick I need you to go to these quardinates and talk to the Cat as your civilian identity."

"Why are you so interested in her."

"Because we could get her to join us, she would be a great ally and we would also be able to keep an eye on her in case she turns to the side of evil."

"Okay."

All of a sudden a motorcycle appeared in front of the two.

"Hey Batman, hey nightwing, long time no see."

"Oh hey Jason." Dick waved his hand and smiled.

"so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fight the cat."

"Consider it as done."

"wait, I thought you wanted her to be an ally?"

"We have to observe her skills."

"Ugh typical Bruce."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hood confronts The Cat.

I was on another shift of fighting crime.I was currently hunting down Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Although those two are more of Anti heroes than villains these days.All of sudden I felt a shock of electricity flood me.I saw Red Hood standing over me. Oh Great another Bat family member.

“Ah the little kitty that has been giving the Bat a hard time.”

“Don’t call me a kitten, this cat has more things up her sleeve.”

“Like what?”

“Like this.” I said as I got up and spawned a baton and hit him with it forcefully.

The red hood smashed against the next building over. I jumped down to see if he was okay cause I don’t want to be a murderer.

“Ugh I wasn’t prepared for this .”

The red hood threw a gas bomb in order to escape.

I’m not sure what they’re planning but hopefully they won’t turn into enemies.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter.

So I'm going to be honest with you guys I'm slowly losing motivation to write this fic.I will continue writing chapters but I won't post as much updates.School has been very busy.I've lost so much brain cells from doing homework almost every single day.My brain literally hurts from just thinking about it.

ALSO YES I'M STILL ALIVE.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hood being Red hood.

“Bruce why didn’t you tell me that she was powerful?” The Red hood stood near him.

“It was a test to see her capabilities.”

“I will be meeting with her once she decides to make a move again.”

“You and your dumb tests!’

“Jason do not start with me.”

“I am not your test subject Bruce, I am not risking my life just so you can test a person’s ability on me!”

The Red hood glared sharply and left stomping off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is lol.


End file.
